keeping_in_touchfandomcom-20200214-history
NEW PUPPY!!!
hi guys i got a new puppy! her name is pennie! Info she is very flexible and has been known to look like an S,U,O,L,and even a K once as well as a straight line. pennie is very skittish and does NOT like new people. it took me days to gain her trust so she would even lay next to me. we were originally going to call her rue or roo because she jumps like a kangaroo. she's very sweet and is in no way aggressive. she does bite and nibble a little in play though. she is currently 7 months old and loves to play with chewy she is very quiet and sense we got her the only noises she has made are a few yawns and 2 short woofs. she is really weird and tries to gnaw everything. i was reading an article about biting dogs and she tried to chew on it once XD. sometimes when she gets off the couch she drags her back legs and slides off, its so cute i've got to get a video of it someday. Possible breeds i used to think pennie was a whippet mixed with a boxer or a pitbull but then i came across the basenji -----------------------------------------------> that was when i realized that we must have been wrong and she is a basenji mix and not a whippet! so then i searched up basenji boxer mix and these came up: don't they look just like pennie? (especially the bottom left) Pennie's mom?!??!!? so i was looking up basenji boxer mixes and i came across this recently adopted girl here's her info Trinity originally came to us from a high kill shelter. She is such a sweet looking dog! She is initially nervous with new people and dogs, but she warmed up to one of our female volunteers very quickly, giving her lots of hand kisses. Trinity doesn't like to share her food with other dogs so we suggest feeding her in the crate or another room if she gets adopted to a home with another dog. She is not good with cats. Also, we would recommend a home with older children or teens; because Basenjis don't bark to warn, they warn by nipping, and a young child might not recognize when a dog is frustrated. We hope to find her a great forever home. According to www.dogbreedinfo.com, the first traces of a dog similar to the Basenji are found in Egyptian tombs and wall drawings of five thousand years ago. Also called the Congo Dog, it was brought to Europe in 1934. English breeders refined it and exported it all over the world. In Africa, it is used as a guide in the forests, to warn against the approach of dangerous animals, and as a very active pack-hunting dog of small game. The Basenji is alert, affectionate, demanding, energetic and curious. It loves to play and makes a good pet, as long as it is handled regularly from an early age. It is very intelligent, responds well to training with a strong desire to please. They can be reserved with strangers. The Basenji is somewhat aloof, but can also form strong bonds with people. It should not be trusted with non-canine pets. They are usually patient, but do best with older considerate children. The Basenji dislike wet weather. They like to chew, so giving them lots of toys of their own would be a good idea. The breed likes to climb and can easily get over chain wire fences. Basenji are very clever at getting their own way, they succeed less by obstinacy than by charm. It has the unique properties of not barking (it makes a low, liquid ululation instead) and of cleaning itself like a cat. It can be described as speedy, frisky, tireless at play and teasing the owner into play. Their strong desire to play can lead to behavior problems if left alone. Most Basenji problems usually involve a mismatch between owner and pet. The owners mistake the adjective "quiet" to mean inactive instead of noiseless; thus, they become harassed by an active, though relatively silent, dog. They have a life expectancy of 10-12 years.Category:Dogs